It is known to use a suit to apply dynamic compression to patients for a range of medical conditions. The use of such garments can increase sensory and proprioceptive feedback as well as provide musculoskeletal support and can assist and lead to motor learning and neural integration.
Such suits give the wearer constant, consistent compression and support. This improves posture, positioning and function.
The constant compression means that the suits cling tightly to the wearer's body. Due to the required tension in the fabric it is difficult for wearers to put on (don) and take off (doff) the suit. Known dynamic compression suits seek to permit donning and doffing by providing an elongate slit in the front or rear of the suit. The slit is provided with a zip for closing the slit. However the tight fit of the suit means that a significant freedom of movement is required, including flexion, extension and rotation of the limbs and torso, in order to don/doff the suit, often requiring the assistance of a carer. As such the donning/doffing of suits can cause distress and even pain to a wearer, particularly for some medical conditions for which the suit is intended to be used.
It is also necessary for the suits to fit the particular wearer's body to a high degree of accuracy in order to achieve the desired clinical goals. If the suit is too small, it may be uncomfortably tight (or harmfully so). If the suit is too large, it may not provide the desired therapeutic effects. This is presently addressed by providing made-to-measure suits to improve the accuracy of the fit. However the shape of a wearer's body, particularly children, may change over time, thus necessitating corresponding changes to the dynamic compression garment.
A further problem resulting from the tightness of the suits is that the fasteners have been found in some instances to cause discomfort to the wearer.